


Wield the Light

by perfumaperidot



Series: Wield the Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumaperidot/pseuds/perfumaperidot
Summary: When a group of Homeworld Gems empowered by the Darkness begin experimenting on Hive and Vex, it's up to Steven and his friends to use their powers to stop them.





	1. Chapter 1

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“It _will_.”

“But what if-”  
  
Carnotite flung her finger into Jet’s face. “Yellow Diamond sent us here _explicitly_ for this. _We_ made these outdated machines work. _We_ studied their biology, and now _we_ know more about them than even the Guardians do. Doubting this process is doubting _us_.”

 

Jet relaxed herself. Carnotite was their leader, so she _had_ to be right… right?

 

“It’s going to work,” Shungite said. “And when it does, nobody, not even the Guardians, will be able to resist us.”

 

Carnotite pressed a button on the console in front of her. A miniaturized Gem Injector poked itself into the Hive egg and deposited its material. The egg began to glow brightly and burst open. As their creation emerged, the three Gems watched in both awe and satisfaction.

 

\---

 

“Why are we here, again?” asked Amethyst. Through her Ghost's communicator, Failsafe chimed in.

 

“The Hive has not had a presence on Nessus in all the time that I've been here,” Failsafe said, in her cheerful tone. As ever, her dour voice weighed in. “Things are going to get _really_ bad now that they're here.”

 

“We won't let that happen,” said Pearl. “There was only one spotted. We'll take it out, no problem.”

 

“I certainly hope so,” said Failsafe. “Or else we're going to be in _big_ trouble.”

 

On a nearby ridge, a Hive Vanquisher appeared. From her back, Garnet drew her Long Shadow, and placed a single shot directly into the center of its head. Its body dropped to the ground, with its sword and shield clattering to its sides.

 

The Crystal Gems approached the corpse. Its exoskeleton was a lighter color than normal, and Garnet snapped the arm off the shoulder to investigate.

 

“It's howlite,” she said. Offering the other two Gems a view, they could see the thick layer of white rock covering the chitin.

 

Pearl began thinking out loud. “How on Earth did-”

“Guys,” Amethyst said, “you need to see this.”

 

Amethyst held up the Vanquisher's shield. In the center, a familiar insignia was carved.

 

“I knew this wouldn't be easy,” said Garnet.

 

Pearl opened a communication line to the Tower. “This is fireteam Stardust, requesting immediate Vanguard response.”

 

“We hear you, Stardust,” said Zavala. “What is the issue?”

 

“We’ve defeated a Hive Vanquisher carrying a shield bearing the mark of the Diamond Authority,” explained Pearl. “As well, it had been given an extra layer of armor made of howlite.”

 

“I see,” Zavala replied. “Please transmat the shield to us so we may study its alterations.” In a flash of light, the shield disappeared.

 

“Why would the Hive work with the Diamonds?” asked Amethyst.

 

“I don’t think they are,” said Pearl. Her Ghost chimed as Ikora joined the discussion.

 

“That’s correct,” Ikora said. “If there had been any traffic going to or from your Homeworld, we would know about it.”

 

“Then what’s the explanation?”

 

“The Hidden have informed me that Hive are being abducted from other worlds and brought to Nessus,” said Ikora. “The ship they saw wasn’t Cabal or Fallen. I have a feeling this Vanquisher may be connected.”

 

“Ikora, do we know where this mystery ship is landing?” Pearl asked.

 

“Yes,” replied Ikora. “I’m sending you the coordinates now. Find out what’s happening, and put a stop to it.”

 

“Of course,” said Pearl. “We won’t let you down.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ikora’s coordinates led the Crystal Gems to the entrance of an artificial cave. The architecture was decidedly Homeworld, so they proceeded inside with caution.

 

The cave was faintly lit by strips of light on the ceiling. Piles of broken Hive chitin lined the corridor, filling the Crystal Gems with unease. A noise came from deeper inside - a metallic clang, followed by sparking. Moving in the direction of the sound, the Gems passed by large, shattered tubes of glass. Suspended inside were Hive Thralls and Acolytes, in various states of decay and dismemberment.

 

“This place gives me the creeps,” Amethyst commented.

 

Natural light poured into the cave from a crack in the rock wall. Rounding the corner, the Gems heard the same noise as before. It was clearer now - a ship was attempting to take off, and failing. The Gems sprinted through the cavern, arriving in a circular laboratory, and watched as an angular, matte-yellow ship lifted away from its landing space and disappeared into the atmosphere.

 

“Damn,” said Amethyst. “Just missed ‘em.”

 

Pearl activated her Ghost’s communicator. “Ikora, a ship just took off from your coordinates.”

 

“We’re tracking it now,” said Ikora. “Is there anything else of interest there?”

 

Pearl looked around the room. Gem Injectors were suspended from the ceiling, but their reserves were emptied. “This is Homeworld tech,” she said.

 

Zavala spoke up. “Our fears are confirmed, then. Hostile Gems have been conducting experiments on the Hive.”

 

“Their ship has left the solar system. Destroy that facility and follow them,” instructed Ikora.

 

“Understood,” replied Pearl. “But this lab is massive, how are we supposed to-”

 

Garnet tapped Pearl on the shoulder. “I think I know how.”

 

She pointed up to the ceiling, where a large, glowing orb crackled with energy. Garnet channeled Arc energy into her legs and leapt into the air, aiming herself towards the orb. The glass surrounding it shattered from Garnet’s impact, and orb inside began to expand after absorbing her Arc energy. Without a moment’s hesitation, the three Gems pulled out their Ghosts and were transported to the safety of their jumpship. From orbit, the Gems watched as the facility was completely obliterated, taking the surrounding area with it.

 

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief. “Commander, the facility is destroyed.”

 

“Good,” replied Zavala. “We’ve tracked the ship to the exoplanet Koros. Go there, and put an end to this before it starts.”


	3. Chapter 3

“All I’m saying is, we’re the three best bio-engineers Homeworld has to offer,” said Shungite. “Yellow Diamond could have at least given us a functional ship.”

 

“Remind me again, why aren’t we allowed to use the one in the basement?” asked Jet.

 

“She said it’s for ‘emergencies’, whatever _that’s_ supposed to mean.”

 

“I’m just glad we’re finally off that Vex-infested rock,” said Carnotite. “It feels like this place was under construction for an _entire era_.”

 

Koros was a cold, lonely planet principally comprised of a blue, concrete-like rock. It was an easy take for the Diamonds, since there was no indigenous life, and its primary resource was open space. This made it perfectly suited to being a research colony, and the facility that now stood on its surface had been approved by Yellow Diamond herself. The door parted in the middle, allowing the Homeworld Gems inside. “Now _this_ is more like it!” Carnotite exclaimed.

 

The new laboratory was filled to the brim with cutting-edge Gem tech. Injectors, incubation chambers, artificial Diamond essence generators - Carnotite could never have dreamed of this.

 

“Worth the wait, eh?” asked Jet.

 

Carnotite zipped around the room, examining every tool and implement that furnished the new lab. Each one was in pristine condition, no doubt fresh from Yellow Diamond’s manufactory colonies.

 

"Our experiments might actually get somewhere now," said Carnotite. "We can do _way_ more than improve armor with these."

 

More important than the tools, however, was the large prison wing that extended off behind the lab. Small cells lined the hallway, each one individually accessible. The prisoners were not only Hive - Gems that would have otherwise been shattered had been sent here as well.

 

“Look at them all,” Carnotite said, her voice filled with maniacal glee. “We could make an entire _army_!”

 

Shungite and Jet stayed near the entrance to the prison wing while Carnotite looked over the various beings that would become her experiments. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this happy before,” said Jet.

 

“She gets this way sometimes,” replied Shungite. “It’ll be a week before she calms down, unless something ruins her mood.”

 

Carnotite ran back to her cohorts. “Why are you just standing here? We need to start work _now_!”

 

The Homeworld Gems walked back into the lab and took their positions at the various machines. Barely containing her excitement, Carnotite typed in the cell numbers for two of the prisoners: an Acolyte and a Citrine. They were brought into the lab by a magnetic rail running overhead, with both of them hammering the glass, trying to get out.

 

\---

 

The Crystal Gems arrived on the surface of Koros not long after the Homeworld Gems. Spying their ship, Garnet used an Arc-charged punch to destroy one of its engines.

 

“They’re not going anywhere now,” she said.

 

The sound of the door opening put Jet on alert. “I think someone’s coming.”

 

“Whatever, we’re this close!” Carnotite exclaimed. “We can deal with it when we’re done.”

 

Pearl saw the entrance to the lab and raised her Eternity’s Edge. Surveying the lab, she saw Jet, who made eye contact with her for the briefest possible moment.

 

“Hey!” Jet called out. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

 

Carnotite and Shungite turned their attention to the hall Jet was shouting at. There stood the Crystal Gems, weapons at the ready. Carnotite rolled her eyes and groaned. Unamused by this distraction, she conjured a ball of pitch-black energy and hurled it down the hall. It exploded, leaving behind a thick black smoke. The Crystal Gems ducked around a corner.

 

“This is Darkness,” said Pearl’s Ghost. “How are they able to-”

 

Pearl’s Ghost was cut off as Amethyst jumped up and charged into the lab, Better Devils in hand. Pearl and Garnet followed close behind, splitting up across the lab to engage the Darkness Gems one-on-one.

 

Garnet charged her fists with Arc energy and began to pummel Shungite. Unfazed by the attack, Shungite elbowed Garnet in the stomach, causing her to fall. Amethyst had more luck engaging Jet, whom she wrapped with her whip and pulled in close. She held her Better Devils to the gem on Jet’s chest, and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

From behind Jet’s back, a black, diamond-shaped robot floated up near her head, and projected several tendrils of black smoke over her. The damage from Amethyst’s bullet was completely negated, and Jet burst out of Amethyst’s binding whip. She pulled hard on the end of the whip, flinging Amethyst head-first into the wall behind them.

 

Amethyst spoke up as she hit the floor. “They have Ghosts, be careful!”

 

Pearl was taken aback by this news. She swung her sword, digging its blade into Carnotite’s wrist. Mustering her strength, Pearl forced her blade through Carnotite, causing her hard-light hand to fade away. Carnotite slammed a button on a nearby console, leaving herself open to another attack from Pearl. The sword took a chunk out of the gem on Carnotite’s forehead, making her fall to the floor. Black smoke rose from her gem, alerting her Ghost to the damage. After healing Carnotite’s gem, her Ghost teleported her away. An instant later, Shungite and Jet were gone too, and a red light began to flash overhead.

 

A synthesized voice, not dissimilar to Pearl’s, came through over an intercom. “This facility has been set to self-destruct. Any Homeworld Gems present are instructed to evacuate. Everyone else should stay where they are.”

 

Garnet and Amethyst withdrew their Ghosts and prepared to return to the jumpship. “Come on, P!” Amethyst exclaimed.

 

Pearl looked into the prison wing. The Gems were visibly panicked, and Pearl wanted to help get them away, but…

 

Garnet put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “There’s no time! We have to go.”

 

Pearl took a deep breath and calmed herself. She withdrew her Ghost, and the three Crystal Gems were deposited back in the comfort of their ship.

 

\---

 

“That’s not possible,” said Zavala. “Only Guardians have Ghosts.”

 

“Call them whatever you like,” said Amethyst, “they repaired their gems, just like our Ghosts do.”

 

“If the Darkness has granted these Gems powers as the Traveler did to us, then…” Pearl trailed off.

 

“Then the entire galaxy is in danger,” Zavala said, finishing Pearl’s sentence. “Report back to the Tower at once. We need a full log of everything that transpired during this mission.”

 

“Understood, Commander,” said Pearl. “We’ll arrive shortly.”

 

Still catching their breath, the Crystal Gems took their seats. Pearl piloted the ship through the wreckage and debris from the destruction of Koros. Once they were clear, Pearl activated the ship’s warp drive, and settled into her seat as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“There were hundreds of them,” Pearl said, her voice wavering.

 

“There was nothing we could have done,” said Garnet. “There just wasn’t enough time.”

 

Pearl did her best to hold back her tears. Garnet was right. Even if they had gotten there earlier, it would have taken hours to evacuate the prisoner Gems.

 

“Let’s just get back to Earth,” said Amethyst. “We can’t bring those Gems back, but we can stop anything like this from ever happening again.”

 

\---

 

“And _why_ exactly did you detonate a brand new research facility?” Yellow Diamond's gaze pierced Carnotite's soul.

 

“We were attacked, my Diamond. A group of Guardians followed us to Koros and attempted to shatter us.”

 

“Were they at least destroyed in the blast?”

 

“I don't believe so, my Diamond.”

 

“So you’ve failed,” said Yellow Diamond, with an accusatory tone.

 

Carnotite swallowed her pride. “Yes, my Diamond.”

 

"And you realize that you've ruined your supply of organic test subjects?"

 

"Yes, my Diamond."

 

Yellow Diamond leaned back in her chair and sighed. “This alliance with the Darkness has proved lucrative thus far, and as you are the one responsible for it, I’m willing to give you a pass this time.”

 

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

 

“Do not expect this leeway in the future. Fail again, and not even that little Spectre of yours will be able to repair you.”

 

“I understand, my Diamond.”

 

“Good. Go to the planet Mercury. There is a resource there you can make use of.”

 

“Thank you again, my Diamond.”

 

The screen disappeared into the console of the ship, and Carnotite wiped the sweat from her brow. From the pilot’s seat, Shungite called out to her companions.

 

“It’s not all bad,” she said. “At least we got an upgrade from our old clunker, right?” She motioned to the ship surrounding them. Jet smiled, but Carnotite did not react.

 

Shungite cleared her throat. “Well, whatever. Mercury, here we come!”


	5. Chapter 5

Atop the Pyramidion, Steven and Connie surveyed the surface of Io. A squadron of Vex were gathered below, with several Goblins protecting the Hydra that floated in the center. Connie aimed her Curtain Call, but before she could pull the trigger, Steven lowered its barrel. Without a word, Steven shook his head, and dropped a magnetic grenade directly on top of the Hydra. Its first explosion took the Hydra out, while the combined power of the second explosion and the Hydra’s detonation took out the surrounding Goblins. With the Vex now neutralized, Steven prepared to jump down from the platform, before Connie stopped him.

 

“Do you see that?” she asked.

 

In the distance, Steven was able to make out a human form lying near a rock on the surface. The small, pink tuft of hair on its head was enough for Steven to draw a conclusion.

 

“It’s Lars,” he said. “He doesn’t look too good.”

 

Making their way towards Lars, the extent of his injuries became clear. Blood was streaked on his face and arms, and he was just barely managing to hold off the Harpy in front of him. Steven brought out his Hard Light, plinked the Harpy in the eye, and helped Lars to his feet.

 

“Thanks,” said Lars.

 

“How did you end up like this?” Connie asked. “Where’s your Ghost?”

 

“Not sure,” Lars replied. “Took a bit of a tumble outside the Warmind vault. It’s probably back there looking for me.”

 

Connie propped Lars up on her shoulder. “You can still walk, right?” Lars nodded. “Good. Steven, use your shield and go in front. The vault’s that way.”

 

Steven’s gem produced his familiar pink shield. Motioning for Connie and Lars to follow, he kept his eyes peeled for anything that might get in their way. Entering the Lost Oasis, Steven could see the pass to the Warmind vault. The three Guardians traveled north, narrowly evading a group of Cabal along the way. Once inside the Giant’s Scar, Steven lowered his guard and took out his Ghost.

 

“Any sign of Lars’ Ghost?” he asked.

 

“It’s close,” Steven’s Ghost said. “I’ll send out a signal for it to follow. It’ll be here in no time.”

 

Steven’s Ghost emitted a low-pitched drone while Connie set Lars down for some rest.

 

“Thanks, guys,” said Lars. “I don’t think I would have made it…” His voice trailed off as he looked to the center of the area. “Look out!”

 

Steven and Connie snapped to attention in the nick of time. The Solar blast ricocheted off of Steven’s shield, giving him time to identify the Taken Wizard that had thrown it. He held his shield to the sky, charging it with Void energy. After tossing it at the Wizard, he held it in front of himself, protecting Lars and Connie from the incoming Shadow Thrall.

 

Connie executed the Thrall with extreme precision. Now that the area was free of enemies, Steven could see Lars’ Ghost making its way over to them.

 

“There it is!” Steven shouted.

 

\---

 

With Lars’ Ghost found and Lars healed, Steven and Connie decided it was time to leave Io. Lars decided to tag along, just in case. Steven pulled out his Ghost and was about to go back to his jumpship, but his Ghost chimed as Ikora’s voice came through.

 

“Fireteam, is the Pyramidion clear?” asked Ikora.

 

“As it can be,” said Steven. “What’s up?”

 

“We need you to go to Mercury,” explained Ikora. “Brother Vance reported seeing three figures near the gateway to the Infinite Forest. Based on his description, we believe they are a trio of Darkness-wielding Gems that were encountered on planet Koros.”

 

“We’re on our way,” Connie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercury’s stone surface baked in the sunlight. Brother Vance bid Steven and his friends welcome when they arrived. On their way to the Infinite Forest gate, they passed piles of Vex pieces and Cabal armor.

 

“They laid waste to everything in their path,” said Brother Vance. “Thank Osiris they ignored the Lighthouse.”

 

Not wanting to indulge Brother Vance any more than they had to, Steven, Connie, and Lars leapt into the Infinite Forest.

 

“Great, you’re here!” Sagira said as the Guardians entered the Forest.

 

“And not a moment too soon,” said Osiris. “I’ve already begun manipulating the Forest so you can find your targets.”

 

The passages of the Infinite Forest were lined with simulated Hive and Fallen. Steven took it as a good time for target practice, while Connie utilized Chaos Reach to get rid of the Daemons blocking their progress. Lars stopped and admired the scale of the Forest, lagging slightly behind his companions.

 

“We thought they had been sent by the Vanguard,” explained Osiris, “but Vex simulations don’t bow before Guardians.”

 

After passing through the tunnel that connected to the simulation, the Guardians were deposited into a dimly lit, circular room. In the center of the room stood Carnotite, Shungite, and Jet, watching a hologram of a Vex Minotaur. The Minotaur changed to an exploded view, showing a small object replacing its mind core. Connie, astute as ever, was using her Ghost to record the hologram and relay it back to the Vanguard. Lars took this time to give his Midnight Coup a spit-shine, until his finger slipped, and he fired a single shot.

 

Carnotite snapped to attention. This distraction had come too late, as the hologram in front of her faded away. Even so, an annoyance was an annoyance, and Carnotite was becoming tired of them. She looked around the room, trying to suss out the location of the interloper. She fired a few shots from her own revolver, but it was met with no response. Steven readied his shield, but Lars pulled him aside.

 

“Watch this,” he said, stepping out towards the Darkness Gems.

 

Wordlessly, Lars activated his Golden Gun, and proceeded to miss all three shots despite the Darkness Gems standing perfectly still.

 

“Aw, jeez…”

 

Shungite raised her fists and began to charge them with Darkness. Carnotite forced Shungite's arms down.

 

“Put them away,” said Carnotite. “We’re done here.”

 

The Darkness Gems drew their Spectres and were whisked away to their ship. Once they were gone, the ground began to shake beneath the Guardians’ feet.

 

“Get out of there, now!” said Osiris. “The simulation is ending!”

 

\---

 

From their jumpships, Connie, Lars, and Steven communicated with the Vanguard, as well as the Crystal Gems.

 

“I can only guess that they were simulating the creation of a Vex-Gem hybrid,” said Pearl.

 

“I thought you said they were experimenting on the Hive,” Steven said.

 

“Either way,” Zavala began, “these Darkness-wielders are one of the biggest threats we’ve faced.”

 

In the Tower, Zavala turned towards Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. “You three, hunt them down.” The Crystal Gems gave an affirmative nod.

 

“What about us, Commander?” Connie asked.

 

“Head for the Martian ice cap,” said Zavala. “There’s someone there I’m sure can help.”

 

\---

 

“That’s _two_ interruptions in less than a day,” Carnotite said, exasperated. “How am I supposed to get my work done like this?”

 

“At least we got what we needed before they showed up,” said Shungite.

 

“The problem is that it happened _at all_ ,” replied Carnotite. She gritted her teeth in rage, until Yellow Diamond’s face appeared in front of her. Carnotite quickly switched to a smile, faking enthusiasm.

 

“My Diamond,” she began, “we just left Mercury. It was a _complete_ success.”

 

“Mm. No Guardians this time?” Yellow Diamond asked, jokingly.

 

Carnotite's mood shifted from her false happiness back to her original anger. Struggling to keep up her appearance, she contemplated lying to her Diamond about whether they were attacked. Her hesitation cost her the opportunity to make a decision.

 

“No matter,” said Yellow Diamond, “if you got the information, that’s what counts.” She paused for the briefest moment. “I’m giving you the coordinates to a hidden facility. Please, restrain yourself from detonating this one.”

 

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

 

“I’ve had some of the other engineers follow your instructions on creating the hybrids,” Yellow Diamond continued. “You’ll find a handful of those monstrosities waiting for you in the lab, and I’ve left resources near the planet’s core for your fusion experiments.”

 

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

 

“I trust you remember our discussion on what will happen if you fail again?”

 

“Of course, my Diamond.”

 

“Good. Off you go, now.” Yellow Diamond closed the communication channel.

 

“If she doesn’t want me blowing them up, she shouldn’t make it a function in the first place,” Carnotite complained. “Sometimes things don’t work out, especially when there are Guardians involved.”

 

“This place is _really_ far out there,” said Shungite. “I don’t think we have to worry about any Guardians finding it.”

 

“If they’re anything like that one in our simulation, we won’t have to worry at all,” joked Jet.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven, Connie, and Lars bid Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl farewell before they left the Tower.

 

“Good luck finding those guys,” said Steven.

 

“We’ll let you know as soon as we do,” replied Pearl.

 

Pearl gave Steven a smile as her and the other Crystal Gems were transported to their jumpship.

 

“Guess we should head out too,” Steven said. His teammates nodded and pulled out their Ghosts.

 

“You’re looking for a Hunter named Anastasia Bray,” explained Zavala. “She will be able to assist us.” There was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

 

\---

 

The Braytech Futurescape towered above the surface of Mars. Beyond it, the pyramidal Mindlab loomed as if it were watching over the facility. Steven and his friends arrived on the walkway in front, and were floored by the scale of it all.

 

“This is the place,” said Steven. “Let’s check inside.”

 

From the top of the stairs, the Guardians could hear someone speaking. When they approached, Ana Bray turned to their direction and gave a friendly wave.

 

Steven waved back. “Are you Anastasia?”

 

“Zavala sent you, didn’t he?” Ana asked. “You can call me Ana. What’s up?”

 

“We’re fighting a group of Darkness-wielders,” explained Connie. “Zavala said you’d be able to help us.”

 

Ana thought about it for a moment. “Surprised he’d ask for _my_ help,” she said. “Must be some pretty tough enemies.”

 

“They are,” said Steven. “Can you help us out?”

 

“I don’t know about _me_ ,” said Ana, “but I know someone that might lend a hand.”

 

\---

 

“We’re almost there,” said Shungite.

 

“Good,” replied Carnotite. “You’re sure those Guardians won’t find us?”

 

“It’s _unlikely_ ,” Shungite said. “If they were close enough to be following us, we’d have detected them by now.”

 

Carnotite sighed and stood up from her seat. “Just get us there,” she said. “I need some time to myself.”

 

The yellow Gem exited the bridge, leaving Jet and Shungite together.

 

“Hey, Shungite?” Jet asked, "do you feel... overwhelmed by all this?”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Shungite.

 

“It's just... it feels like it's been years since it all started,” said Jet, "but it's only been a few weeks.”

 

"Too right," said Shungite. "Kinda makes you wish you could go back, doesn't it? Have your set job, with a set schedule, not like this."

 

"What did you do before?" asked Jet.

 

"I was a guard," explained Shungite. "Kept the prisoners safe while they waited for their court proceedings. What about you?"

 

"I handled long-distance communications between White Diamond's colonies and Homeworld."

 

"Good thing we picked you up then," said Shungite, "or you'd be out of a job."

 

Jet chuckled as a beat of time passed.

 

"Do you know what Carnotite did?"

 

"She didn't, as far as I know," explained Shungite. "I'd never met an off-color before her."

 

"I can see why you didn't want to bring it up," Jet said.

 

“I don't bring anything like that up around her,” explained Shungite. “You’d be wise to do the same. I saw what she did to her old partners.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don't know the full story,” said Shungite. "I heard something about 'taking orders from an off-color' and 'disobedience', and then there were Gem shards flying around the room. She singled me out from everyone watching, and now I'm here."

 

"So you're doing this out of fear?"

 

"At first," Shungite said. "Now I'm not sure if it's fear or respect. She's efficient and gets her way, but she's willing to put others in danger to do it."

 

“Why do you think she’s like that?”

 

“Not sure. Maybe she just wants to get in good with Yellow Diamond, you know? Be her golden Gem that always succeeds, not caring about anyone but herself.”

 

Jet slumped down in her seat. “And now she's admitted a failure to Yellow Diamond's face,” she said. "Won't that hurt their relationship?"

 

"Not any more than if it were you or me," explained Shungite. "Yellow Diamond holds Carnotite in high regard, especially considering she's an off-color."

 

"Do you think she's going to throw us under the bus?"

 

“Wouldn't matter if she did, as long as there’s no fusion involved,” assured Shungite. “Forming Tektite stops our Spectres from working, remember? She's not going to put herself at risk.”

 

Jet looked Shungite in the eyes. She didn’t speak, but Shungite could tell Jet was uneasy with the situation.

 

“Just do what she says and you’ll be fine,” said Shungite, as their destination came into view. Shungite pushed a button on her console.

 

Carnotite stood in the center of the ship’s cargo hold, muttering to herself about how everything would be fine, and if something _did_ go wrong, there was always plan B.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Shungite’s voice came through the ship’s intercom and rang through the cargo hold. Carnotite entered the bridge again and admired the planet’s surface, just for a moment.

 

“No sign of the Guardians, right?” she asked.

 

“No, ma’am,” replied Shungite. “Welcome to Telan.”

 

\---

 

Rasputin’s core glowed as the four Guardians made their way up the catwalk. Warsats were suspended in rows along the walls, and the chamber was bathed in orange light. After reaching the console at the end of the catwalk, Steven stepped forward to stand beside Ana.

 

“This,” Ana began, “is Rasputin. If anyone can help you, it’s him.”

 

Steven looked to the center of Rasputin’s core. Rasputin spoke in his reverse-Russian. Not understanding, Steven looked to Ana, who gave an explanation.

 

“They are Guardians,” Ana began, “fighting an insurmountable force.”

 

“Please, we need your help,” added Steven.

 

Rasputin’s core pulsed and rotated as it assessed the situation. Ana translated for the other Guardians.

 

“I have seen this threat, and I will provide you with these.”

 

An energy passed through the room, and in Connie’s hands formed an IKELOS shotgun. To Lars, Rasputin gave an IKELOS submachine gun, and finally, Steven received a Sleeper Simulant. Rasputin spoke once again.

 

“These will be sufficient,” Ana translated. “Now go. I will not assist you further.”

 

The Guardians exited Rasputin’s chamber just as Pearl’s voice came through Steven’s Ghost.

 

“Steven, are you there? Can you hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear, Pearl,” replied Steven.

 

“We found where those Gems ended up. I’m sending the coordinates to you now,” said Pearl. “Did your mission to Mars go well?”

 

“Let’s find out,” said Steven. He raised his Sleeper Simulant, took aim at a Hive Knight below, and pulled the trigger. After its charge-up time, a bolt of bright red energy leapt from the end of its barrel, slicing through the Knight’s chest and rebounding off the floor. It split into five separate beams which ricocheted around the area, before finding their way to the sky.

 

“I’d say so,” Steven said.

 

“Great! Meet us here as soon as you can. We’re going to end this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Telan had once been inhabited by the Fallen, but was now a barren wasteland after being taken by Yellow Diamond. Looking from a distance, you would assume it to be just like any other moon - steely-gray rocks and craters from impacts long since past marked its surface. However, underneath this plain exterior was a hidden research facility, and the Darkness Gems were hard at work creating their abominations.

 

“What if those Guardians _do_ show up again?” asked Jet.

 

“Carnotite’ll probably scream so hard she'll crack,” replied Shungite. “But even if they do, the hybrids will take care of them.”

 

“If you say so,” said Jet, doubting her companion.

 

Shungite operated the controls on her console, lowering the Jasper into the center of the Minotaur frame. To her left, Jet activated a mechanism which injected the gem with pure radiolaria, causing it to bond with the frame.

 

From above, Carnotite squealed with glee. “You two keep making more,” she called down, “I have to run some tests.”

 

Carnotite exited the lab, followed by a robotic arm carrying the new hybrid. It set the hybrid down, and Carnotite turned to face it before attacking it with all her might. The radiolaria-infused gem dropped to the floor, and per Carnotite’s expectations, began to glow. In seconds, the body of the Minotaur had reformed, waiting for its creator’s command. Carnotite could hardly contain her joy.

 

_Finally_ , she thought. _I wonder why that didn’t work with the Hive._

 

Beside the Minotaur, another arm deposited a Harpy, which had been infused with an Aquamarine earlier that day. Carnotite motioned for the hybrids to face each other, and spoke a single word:

 

“Fuse.”

 

The Vex constructs came together and disappeared into a mass of light. Carnotite could see the gems floating around, trying to configure themselves and adjust to their newly-fused body. When they settled, Carnotite was greeted by a floating Minotaur with several armor enhancements and blue filament tentacles coming from its back. Carnotite shuddered in ecstasy, and retreated to the previous room.

 

_Yellow Diamond's going to be so proud of me!_

 

Watching from a window, she opened several holes in the ceiling, dropping various Hive soldiers and Gems in the room with the hybrid fusion. The fusion flew around the room, dispatching its targets with ease. Carnotite couldn’t contain her excitement and let out a shrill squeal, before composing herself and returning to her companions.

 

“Hey! It’s time,” Carnotite said.

 

“Time for what?” asked both Shungite and Jet.

 

“The whole reason we’re here,” replied Carnotite. She typed on her keypad, and a Knight, a Minotaur, and a Topaz were lowered into the lab. “Let’s get started.”

 

\---

 

Steven, Connie, and Lars arrived on Telan soon after the Crystal Gems. The six Guardians met up at the edge of a large crater, and Pearl explained the situation.

 

“We watched them land _right here_ ,” said Pearl, “so they must be under the surface.”

 

“How did you find them?” asked Steven.

 

“Homeworld ships use a special type of fuel,” explained Pearl. “It leaves an exhaust trail behind that our scanners picked up, even though it’s not visible.”

 

“How are we going to get in?” asked Lars.

 

Garnet held up her fist. “The fun way.”

 

As Garnet slammed herself into the ground, it began to break apart beneath her. She ran around the crater, smashing the planet’s surface with her fists, until it finally gave way and revealed the vertical shaft the Darkness Gems’ ship had disappeared into. The Guardians leapt in and fell several hundred feet, landing on top of the silver Homeworld ship, reducing it to scrap.

 

In the corridor that stretched out before him, Steven noticed several red lights turn towards him and the others. A Void laser streaked past his head, and Steven replied with a Void grenade. As it exploded, the lights went out, and the Guardians continued on their way into the planet. Once they had passed by, the gems on the floor behind them were lifted up as their bodies reformed.

 

The Guardians turned around, and without a word, opened fire on the group of Vex hybrids. They destroyed them, again and again, until Garnet caught on to what was happening.

 

“They have gems,” she said. “There’s too many of them to bubble. We have to shatter them.”

 

“Garnet, no!” said Steven.

 

“It’s the only way. We’ll be fighting these things forever if we don’t.”

 

Steven was uneasy about the situation. Sure, they had attacked him, but they were still Gems.

 

“We can help them!”

 

“No,” said Garnet. “We can’t.”

 

Garnet deposited several Thunderlord shots into the hybrids. As their gems fell to the floor, she filled her fists with Arc energy and slammed down on top of them. The shards flew into the air as the radiolaria the gems had stored leaked onto the floor.

 

Steven stared at the gem shards that now lined the corridor as the other Guardians rushed past him. Connie took notice of this, and went back to his side.

 

“This wasn’t right,” said Steven. “She shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Steven, we’re Guardians,” replied Connie. “Right and wrong doesn’t matter right now. Our duty is to protect Earth, and that means destroying threats like these.”

 

“But we could have-”

 

“There’s no time for ‘could have’. Those Darkness Gems are down there, and we have to stop them.”

 

Connie wrapped her arms around Steven and squeezed him tight. The tension in Steven’s shoulders melted away.

 

“I know it’s not what you want,” said Connie, “but we have to do it.”

 

Steven nodded and put his arms around Connie, just for a second.

 

“Come on,” said Steven. “They’re probably wondering where we are.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abusive relationship TW for this one, but only this one.

“They’re coming,” said Jet.

 

“Shut up,” said Carnotite. “I’m almost done.”

 

At the rear of the lab sat a huge machine with three pods lined up against the wall. Inside the pods were the Knight, Minotaur, and Topaz that Carnotite had procured earlier. They slammed on the glass in front of them, trying desperately to get out.

 

“They’re almost here,” Jet said.

 

“Shut _up_ ,” said Carnotite. “Just a few more adjustments…”

 

The door to the lab opened right as Carnotite finished her inputs. The pods of the machine sealed shut and filled with smoke as the Guardians entered the room. Lars spotted Shungite up above, activated his Golden Gun, and hit the gem that sat on her chest. Black smoke seeped out, and her Spectre repaired the damage.

 

“Hey, you finally hit something,” said Shungite. “But you’ll need to do better than _that_.”

 

The Darkness Gems pulled out their Spectres and attempted to go back to their ship. The Spectres emitted a low-pitched tone, indicating the action failed.

 

“ERROR.”

 

“What ‘error’?” prodded Carnotite.

 

“THE SHIP HAS BEEN DESTROYED.”

 

“How could the ship have…”

 

Carnotite looked down at the Guardians.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Carnotite mashed the buttons on the console in front of her, revealing a hidden passage to the lower part of the facility. She hurried her cohorts inside and caught a fleeting glimpse of the center pod opening.

 

The Guardians watched as the new hybrid stepped out from the smoke. It stood almost double Garnet’s height, with a dual-layer Void-Arc shield. The metal of the Minotaur was cracked apart, and filling those cracks was a layer of Hive chitin. In its stomach sat a shiny yellow topaz, and the Guardians took aim.

 

Steven fired a shot from his Sleeper Simulant. It bounced off the hybrid’s shield, splitting into its five auxiliary beams, none of which made a dent.

 

“I think we need something different,” said Steven. He offered his hand to Connie.

 

Stevonnie threw their guns to the floor and drew their sword and shield. The shield was charged with Void energy from Steven, and the sword drew upon Connie’s Arc energy. Their Titan and Warlock minds melded together, and Stevonnie knew exactly what to do.

 

They threw their shield at the hybrid and aimed their sword at it as well. From the tip of the sword came a rush of Arc energy that cast itself over the Void shield, allowing it to cut through the hybrid’s shield like it was nothing. The Crystal Gems and Lars fired upon the hybrid's legs, toppling it to the ground. Stevonnie charged at the beast, planting their sword firmly into the topaz gem at its center, splitting the gem in two.

 

\---

 

Deeper inside the planet, Carnotite furiously hammered away at the console. An enlarged version of the pod machine sat in the center of the room, with its first and second chambers containing a Hive Ogre and Vex Hydra respectively. The third pod was open, waiting for a Gem subject to enter.

 

Though the door behind the Darkness Gems was sealed tight, Stevonnie’s sword made short work of it. The Guardians entered the room slowly, reacting to the heat of the nearby planet core.

 

Carnotite finished bashing the console and grabbed Shungite’s wrist. She extended her other arm towards Jet, who was apprehensive.

 

“Our Spectres don’t work if we fuse,” said Jet.

 

Carnotite put her face in her hands. “I _know_ , Jet. I don’t _care._ These Guardians have been interrupting me again, and again, and again. We have to take matters into our own hands. It’s time for plan B.”

 

“They just tore through a small army of hybrids like it was _nothing_ ,” said Jet. “What makes you think this is going to be any different?”

 

“Those hybrids failed because they were made using inferior Gems,” explained Carnotite. “All we have to do is-”

 

Jet cut her off. “Even if they were inferior, we enhanced them. Forming Tektite isn’t going to be enough.”

 

“You think I don’t know that? Staying as Tektite was never the plan,” said Carnotite. “Why do you think I left the Gem pod open?”

 

The realization hit Jet like a ton of bricks. She started to back away from Carnotite and Shungite, who stood their ground.

 

“No, no, no, this isn’t happening, it can’t be…” Jet whispered to herself.

 

Carnotite grabbed Jet’s wrist and tugged hard. “You don’t get to say no! These Guardians have been fucking this up for me the entire time, and I’m not about to let you start fucking it up too.”

 

“You’ll die! We all will!” Jet exclaimed. "I'm not risking my life for some filthy fucking off-color!"

 

“We will be the most powerful being in the galaxy. We might be stuck in that form, but _nothing_ will stand in our way.” Carnotite pulled Jet in close. “You don’t have a choice. If you won’t fuse with us, this 'filthy fucking off-color' will shatter you where you stand and do the same to your Spectre.”

 

Jet stared down at the floor. She wanted so desperately to say no, but she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat Carnotite. Begging for Shungite's help was out of the question, given her and Carnotite's relationship. Deep down, Jet knew she was going to die that day. She also knew that Carnotite didn't deserve the satisfaction she'd get from killing her. Jet looked Carnotite in the eyes.

 

“Okay.”

 

Shungite initiated the Darkness Gems’ fusion. In seconds, the three Gems’ forms melded together, forming the monstrous Tektite.

 

The Guardians watched as Tektite made its way to the machine in the center of the room. Garnet threw herself at the machine, trying to destroy it, only to find that it was protected by a shield of its own. The rest of the Guardians opened fire, trying to find some weakness or power source, while Tektite climbed into the last pod. It pulled the door shut and became immersed in silver smoke.

 

All the Guardians could do was watch. The screams of pain coming from Tektite shot a wave of fear through the room. A loud squeal came from the edge of the door, where smoke was escaping. The pressure behind the door built up as the new hybrid was born, before the door burst off entirely.

 

As a result of the fusion, Tektite had inherited several features from the other members of the experiment. Large, rectangular shields circled around it, while its proportions had been exaggerated, giving it huge shoulders and long arms. Its gems had become covered by several layers of flesh, chitin, and metal, and to top it all off, it was able to fly.

 

Bolts from Sleeper Simulant and shots from Thunderlord filled the room. Pearl drew upon her Dawnblade, soaring into the air to meet the abomination eye-to-eye. She cast Solar energy blasts with the blade of her sword, chipping away at the gems’ protective covering. The abomination roared at Pearl before pulling a piece off of the machine behind it and throwing it at Pearl, sending her into the wall.

 

Tektite tore the machine apart, flinging parts around the room with wild abandon. When none of these projectiles found their targets, the abomination pushed its shields behind it, and unleashed a beam of pure Darkness in the direction of the Guardians.

 

Stevonnie took this chance to sprint under the hybrid and hack away at the armor plate covering the gems on its chest. The blade of Stevonnie’s Arc Sword sliced through cleanly, but the hybrid slapped them away before they could attack the gems.

 

_I know what we need,_ thought Pearl. _If this is a fusion of Darkness, we’ll form a fusion of the Light!_

 

Pearl regrouped with Garnet, Amethyst, and Lars. “I know what we need to do! Lars, distract it!”

 

The Crystal Gems peeled off from the battle to give Lars some space. He pumped several magazines from his IKELOS SMG into the hybrid’s face, tearing its flesh apart. The hybrid recoiled in pain, letting out a deafening roar. Lars activated his Golden Gun, using its three shots to remove the armor on the hybrid’s forehead. All three of its gems exposed, the hybrid lurched towards Lars, charging another Darkness beam.

 

Alexandrite tackled Tektite mid-charge, knocking it to the floor. She grabbed its arm and pulled with all her might, tearing flesh and metal from bone and removing the limb. Tektite roared in pain, while Alexandrite produced Opal’s bow. From it, she fired a Shadowshot, which had been powered up by Pearl and Amethyst fusing. It ensnared the hybrid in a web of Solar and Void beams, rendering it unable to move. Alexandrite backed away and assumed a spider-like stance as her four component gems began to glow brightly. She opened her lower mouth, and fired a beam composed of all three energies directly at the hybrid, turning it to ash.

 

Tektite, the Fused Abomination, was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

With the Darkness Gems defeated, Alexandrite and Stevonnie unfused. After a short celebration, the Guardians drew their Ghosts and contacted the Tower.

 

“Commander Zavala,” said Pearl, “the Darkness Gems and their experiments have been annihilated.”

 

“Excellent work,” Zavala said. “We’ve been monitoring transmissions coming to and from Telan. See if you can find a communications console.”

 

The Guardians fanned out across the lab, looking for anything that might have sent data off-world. Connie accessed a computer, which displayed logs of transmat activity from the lab.

 

“Guys,” called Connie, “I found something.”

 

The others gathered around Connie as she scanned the display. “It says they sent samples back to Homeworld. Data on Hive and Vex biology, with instructions on how synthesize them and combine them with Gems.”

 

“If the Diamonds have access to that information, they’ll have a new army inside of a week,” said Pearl. “We have to leave for Homeworld as soon as we can.”

 

“Indeed,” said Zavala. “You six have more experience fighting Gemkind than any other fireteam. I leave this operation to your discretion.”

 

“Thank you, Commander,” Pearl said. “We’ll return to the Tower when it’s over.”

 

\---

 

“My Diamond,” said Yellow Pearl, “it has been some time since we last contacted that Carnotite.”

 

“It has, hasn’t it?” Yellow Diamond pulled up a communication screen from her desk and input the code for the Telan lab. It returned an empty screen, showing scorch marks on the wall, but no Gems. Yellow Diamond slammed the screen down in frustration. “I knew she’d fail,” she said. “Clearly, this was too big of an undertaking for her.”

 

“What will you do now, my Diamond?” asked Yellow Pearl.

 

Yellow Diamond lifted her Pearl onto her shoulder and gestured to the window. “What do you see, Pearl?”

 

Pearl looked to the surface of Homeworld. “There’s a group of those hybrids on patrol, my Diamond.”

 

“What do you see in the sky?”

 

“Nothing, my Diamond. It’s completely dark.”

 

“Exactly,” said Yellow Diamond. “That Carnotite provided us with an alliance that has put Homeworld on the road back to greatness. Even though she failed her mission, her research will be quite valuable now that it’s in the right hands.” She sighed. “I wish Blue and White were here to see it.”

 

“I’m sorry, my Diamond.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize, Pearl,” said Yellow Diamond. “It was the Taken’s fault, not yours.”

 

“My Diamond?”

 

“Yes, Pearl?”

 

“It’s time for your extraction.”

 

\---

 

“What do you mean, ‘it’s not there’?” asked Pearl.

 

“I mean Homeworld isn’t there,” answered Amethyst. “Look for yourself.”

 

Pearl scanned the starfield for any trace of Homeworld. They had traveled to its coordinates, and its rings were there, but the planet... wasn't. “Wait a minute,” said Pearl. She pointed to the dark space in front of them. "Look at the rings," she said. "They disappear."

 

Confused, Amethyst looked to where Pearl was pointing. Homeworld's rings faded away behind a pitch-black area in their center.

 

“Wow," said Amethyst. "The Darkness sure took its toll."

 

Pearl took back the pilot’s seat from Amethyst and steered the ship towards the void. In their approach, the Crystal Gems became surrounded by a thick, black fog. Below, the surface of Homeworld became visible, and the extent of the Darkness's influence became clear.

 

Homeworld's multi-colored exterior had mostly faded to grey, save for a bright yellow area to the north. Where it had once been cracked to pieces, tendrils of Darkness held the shards of the planet together, expanding as if they were trying to repair it.

 

"What happened to this place?" asked Lars.

 

"I'm not sure," said Pearl, "but I'd wager that Yellow Diamond is in there." She pointed to a huge tower in the distance.

 

"That's our target, then," Connie said. "The transmissions the Darkness Gems sent went directly to Yellow Diamond. We need to get in there, find where the information is stored, and destroy it."

 

“Keep the ship in the fog,” said Garnet. “They might not know we’re coming.”

 

The Guardians used their Ghosts to transmat to the surface of Homeworld. Weapons at the ready, they studied their surroundings. Yellow structures on all sides, the Guardians moved through the streets, searching for a way to Yellow Diamond's tower.

 

The planet’s surface was devoid of life. “Where is everyone?” Steven asked.

 

“Gems derive their power from light sources,” said Pearl. “They’re probably all indoors or underground because of the Darkness, but that doesn’t mean the surface is completely safe.” She pointed to a group of hybridized Vex Goblins on a bridge up above.

 

“Doesn’t look like they have very many here,” said Amethyst. “That’s good news.”

 

“Steven, you and Connie find a way to the tower,” directed Pearl. “The rest of us will handle the hybrids.”

 

Steven nodded and motioned for Connie to follow. The Crystal Gems and Lars took aim at the Goblins above.


	11. Chapter 11

Yellow Diamond’s tower stood high above the surface of Homeworld. When they arrived, Steven and Connie were presented with a panel displaying the insignia of the Diamond Authority.

 

“You’re _technically_ a Diamond,” said Connie. “Try opening the door.”

 

Steven placed his hand on the pink section of the symbol. To his surprise, it began to glow, and the door to the tower opened before him. As it parted, a Hive Ogre stumbled out, thrashing at Steven and Connie. Its chitin had been replaced by clear crystals, which glowed purple as it charged its Void beam.

 

From the Ogre’s front, Steven threw his shield, breaking apart the crystals on its shoulders. Connie went behind and leapt onto the Ogre’s back, pumping round after round from her IKELOS shotgun into the Ogre, causing it to fall. Finally, she cast Stormtrance, filling the Ogre’s crystals with Arc energy until they overloaded and burst into pieces.

 

With the Ogre defeated, Steven and Connie entered the tower. Connie’s Ghost scanned the area and locked on to a data stream, allowing it to download a schematic of the facility.

 

“The server hub is located on the third basement floor,” said Connie’s Ghost. “I’ll call the elevator.”

 

\---

 

Yellow Diamond exited her extraction chamber and made her way back to her office. Her Pearl followed closely behind.

 

“Did you have a good extraction, my Diamond?”

 

“Yes, Pearl,” said Yellow Diamond. “Is there any word from the technicians on Upsilon 9?”

 

Yellow Pearl activated her screen. “I’m… not sure, my Diamond. I seem to be having connection issues.”

 

Yellow Diamond took her seat and pulled up her own workstation. As she tried to open her files, her screen flashed with “file unavailable” errors.

 

“What in the name of…”

 

\---

 

“How do we know what server it’s on?” asked Steven, oblivious to the wanton destruction Connie was orchestrating behind him. A small explosion captured his attention, and realizing what Connie was up to, he decided to join her.

 

Connie ran around the room, slashing server towers with her sword, while Steven bashed others with his shield. The door to the server hub opened behind them, revealing a group of Quartz guards. Leaping into the air, Connie activated Stormtrance once again, filling the various Jasper and Amethyst gems with Arc energy, causing them to burst. The door was damaged by this attack as well, leaving it hanging open. Steven stepped outside and beckoned for Connie to follow him.

 

“Why are you leaving?” Connie asked. “There’s still more servers in there.”

 

“I’m not leaving,” explained Steven as he raised his Sleeper Simulant. “I just thought of a faster way.”

 

Steven held the trigger down long enough that three bolts of energy entered the server room, quickly becoming fifteen. The bolts made impact with the server towers, causing them immense physical damage. Smoke poured out of the server room door.

 

“I think that’ll do it,” Steven said. He pulled out his Ghost and opened a line to Pearl. “Pearl, the server’s destroyed. Meet us outside Yellow Diamond’s tower.”

 

\---

 

“I’m going down there myself,” said Yellow Diamond. “There had better be a good explanation for all this.”

 

Yellow Diamond stepped into the elevator with her Pearl. In a matter of seconds, they were plunging down to the depths of Homeworld, ready to deal with whatever problems they found.

 

Connie’s Ghost attempted to call the elevator, but found his remote access cut off due to the destruction of the server room. Above the elevator door, lights flashed, indicating that the elevator was already on its way down.

 

Steven turned to Connie. “You don’t think…”

 

The elevator arrived just as Steven and Connie found a hiding spot around a corner. They watched as Yellow Diamond and her Pearl stepped out and made their way toward the server room.

 

“This is our chance to take out a Diamond,” said Connie, offering her hand to Steven. “Come on.”

 

Yellow Diamond surveyed the damage. Shards of her Quartz guards lined the hall, and smoke continued to billow out of the server room.

 

“Who is responsible for this?” asked Yellow Diamond.

 

“I am,” shouted Stevonnie, sword and shield in hand.

 

Yellow Diamond charged her destabilization lightning and cast it at Stevonnie, who blocked it thanks to Steven’s shield. After charging the shield with Void energy, Stevonnie threw it directly at Yellow Diamond’s gem, cracking it. Yellow Diamond grabbed hold of the wall and knelt down, before steeling herself and leaping at Stevonnie.

 

The ground beneath the two combatants shook. Stevonnie charged their sword with Arc energy and threw it at Yellow Diamond. It stabbed into her leg, and Stevonnie jumped for it, using it as a springboard to reach the large, yellow gem on her chest. They bashed their shield against Yellow Diamond’s gem, cracking it deeper and deeper, until Yellow Diamond threw them off.

 

Both the ground and the ceiling shook around Stevonnie. Above, Alexandrite tore the tower away from the planet’s surface, announcing her arrival with a loud roar.

 

“Hold her still,” Lars called to Alexandrite as he slid next to Stevonnie. Alexandrite drew Opal’s bow, entangling the cracked Diamond in Solar and Void tethers. Lars activated his Golden Gun, and looked back to Stevonnie.

 

“You’ve got this,” they said.

 

Lars took aim at Yellow Diamond’s gem. Each shot from his Golden Gun expanded the crack, until the third found its mark, and split the gem in two.

 

A huge wave of energy burst forth from Yellow Diamond’s gem, covering the surface of Homeworld. Color drained away from the architecture around Yellow Diamond as her physical form faded away. With the last Diamond defeated, the Darkness fog cleared out of the sky, allowing natural light to reach Homeworld once again.


	12. Chapter 12

“For extinguishing the major threat of Homeworld, the Vanguard commends you,” said Zavala. “You six have done a great service to the safety and security of humanity.”

 

“Agreed,” Ikora said. “Please, stay a while on Earth. You’ve earned some rest.”

 

“Thank you, Commander,” the Crystal Guardians said in unison.

 

Zavala and Ikora departed to attend to their duties. The Crystal Guardians retired to the ramen shop in the Tower bazaar, where they shared a meal.

 

“I’m glad it’s all over,” said Steven. “It’ll be nice to have a while to relax.”

 

The others nodded in agreement. Lars set his bowl down on the counter.

 

“Are we sure about the name ‘Crystal Guardians’?” he asked.

 

“It’s what we are,” said Pearl. “Even you and Connie.”

 

“Yeah,” Steven said. “You’re part of the team now.”

 

Lars’ heart was warmed by the sentiment. As the others finished their meal, Lars turned around to look at the City below.

 

“What do we do now?” he asked.

 

“We keep fighting,” said Garnet. “And if something comes along that only _we_ can face, we do it together.”

 

The Tower’s lights came on as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The Crystal Guardians watched as the City lit up as well, knowing that their next adventure was out there somewhere, waiting for them to find it.


End file.
